No More Drama, No More Pain
by Cullen's gal
Summary: The sequel to Better Than Revenge. Well it's been a few weeks since Bella killed Tyler. Edward tries to get her back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Bella_

It's been two months since the incident happened and I haven't slept since. I wake up every night screaming due to nightmares of him trying to hurt or kill me. He's tried to kill me before. He's also beaten me and done so much other stuff to me. I haven't felt completely safe until now. I'm glad that Edward is there for me. I don't know how Edward's dealing with all this bullshit that went on. Emmett went to the basic and my dad is now living with Sue. After everything that happened, it brought them together and it also made Edward and I feel closer than ever.

 **Flashback**

 _Well today is the day Tyler and I are going to the shore for the weekend. I'm off until Monday after school and he is off until Tuesday night so we have plans to go after school._ Yeah, right _. He didn't show up to school unless he's avoiding me, which might be true since he's currently holding hands with the bitch, Rosalie. He lied to me last night. He told me he'd be over. I waited for him for hours. I was fed up waiting for him to show up so I went over to his house and surprised him. Only, I was the one surprised._ Yep, guess what? I caught him in bed with Rosalie. _I knew he was lying to me about him not sleeping with anyone else. I waited in his living room even though; I really didn't want to wait for them._

 _Once they were dressed, Rosalie came out of the room first. I glared at her and if looks could kill, she'd be dead. I wanted to do so much more to her than just glare_. What the hell? How long has this been going on? _She glared back at me. Instead of waiting for Tyler to come out of his room, I marched right inside and started yelling at him. Next thing I knew, he punched me in the face. He punched me so hard that I flew back against the wall. I was shocked and I tried to stand up to walk away. He obviously didn't like that because he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving and choked me with his other hand. I couldn't breathe._

" _Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked while he still held me in a chokehold._

" _You said you'd stop by my house and I was getting tired of waiting so I thought I would come over. " I managed to get out, wheezing._

" _You knew I was going to come over. You should have waited." He snapped as he loosened his grip._

" _When you called to tell me that you were about to come over, you obviously had your dick in her pussy!" I yelled, knowing I shouldn't have done that. He'd already punched me and tried to choke me. Of course he wouldn't stop there._

 _He smacked me around a few times before he started yelling out slur words for me. For example, he decided to call me a fat slut. I flinched every time he smacked me and I tried to duck, but I couldn't. He still had my arm in his grasp._ Why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he know he's hurting me? _If anyone else were in my place, they wouldn't take this shit. The last straw was when he kicked me really hard._

 **End of Flashback**

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. I looked in the mirror and cringed. I looked like shit after not sleeping every night and Edward decided that we needed to go out tonight. I wanted to stay in and watch a movie, but he insisted that we go out for a bit. I don't know where he's taking me. I walked into my room and gathered my things so I could take a shower.

Since he didn't tell me where we're going, I don't know what to wear. I hope it's not formal dress, though, since I don't have anything fancy to wear. Knowing him, he has something up his sleeve. My phone rang as soon as I stepped into the shower. I still continue to think it's _him_ when my phone rings. I know he's dead, but my mind hasn't fully recognized that I'm safe yet. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to answer it. I figured it was Edward since he always calls or texts to check in on me.

I think he thought I would have had a nervous breakdown after what happened. What he doesn't know is if I hadn't done what I did and killed Tyler then I, eventually, would have had one because I was at my breaking point. I couldn't live my life the way I was, constantly looking over my shoulder and feeling scared all the time. It was too much. If he knew that then he would have checked in on me even more when Tyler was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I don't know what's up with my beta I haven't gotten back any other chapters yet. All I got back was1 through be patience.

* * *

 **No more Drama and No more Pain**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edward**

Since Charlie moved in with Sue, he told me I could move in with Bella but we had to sleep in different rooms. I think she needs some kind of help because it's almost every night that she wakes up screaming and crying. I'm exhausted, too, because she wakes me up. I've had to hold her and tell her that everything was alright; she was safe because she had killed him. Tonight, I decided to take her somewhere to relax and have some fun. I also asked Alice and Zafrina to come with, but they already had plans. Since it's just going to be Bella and I; I decided to take her somewhere nice. I know how much she dislikes surprises, but I know she'll like this. She definitely won't suspect that I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. I had wanted to do this on _that_ day before all of this shit happened. I knew she'd be worrying over what to wear so I texted her, letting her know to wear something nice. I hope she'll say yes to my proposal. I'm not sure whether she will or not. I think going out tonight will cheer her up and hopefully, my proposal will too. I've been there for her through all of this. I would truly understand if she tells me she's not ready yet.

I'm also going to try and talk to her about getting help since she really hasn't been sleeping well for weeks.

 **Flashback**

" _No, don't hurt me! It's over Tyler! I had no choice, don't you see?! You gave me no choice when you burnt our house down! Why would I want to go back with you? You were cheating on me and fucking someone else! Then you'd come begging back, 'Come over, I want to make it up to you'. Well, guess what? I don't you touch me! Ow, let me go! No I don't belong to you or anyone! I can still remember when you'd order me around; 'Give me a kiss, bitch'. I would always cry for you to let me go because you were hurting me and you didn't care! You always said, 'If I can't have you, no one can.'" Her dreams were so vivid and terrifying for her._

 _She always wakes up crying and screaming for him not to hurt her. When I go to touch her, she'd brace her hands in front of her face in a practiced move as if she's used to doing that. I've had to talk to her before I even tried to touch her so she knows it's me and not Tyler. That always does the trick because she allows me to wrap my arms around her and soothe her until she finally falls back to sleep. I wish it were that easy for me to fall back asleep._

 **Flashback end**

I left my family's home and walked towards my car. I hope Bella's excited for our date tonight. I know I am. I know I see her mostly every night but it's extremely important for Bella to relax and have a good time tonight. I really want Bella to forget about what happened. I know it's easier said than done. All I know is, remembering and re living the nightmare isn't good for both of us. I want to be with Bella for the rest of my life and I think she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. For the rest of drive towards her house, I relaxed and listened to music.

Once I arrived at her house, I pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. By the time I had walked to the door, she had already opened the door and stood there, like an angel, waiting for me. _Wow_. She looked amazing and I told her so. She locked the door behind her. I couldn't wait. I kissed her as soon as she turned around. I was surprised to realize she was kissing me back. After our kiss ended, I took her hand and walked us to my car. Since my mom raised me to be a gentleman, I opened her door and helped her in. Once she was inside, I walked over to the driver's side. I was eager for our night to begin.

As we drove to the restaurant of my choice, I took her hand in mine. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was curious on where we were going tonight and why we had to go out. _Silly Bella_. I smiled at her, hoping it would ease her worries She smiled back at me. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she seemed afraid to.

"Bella, aren't you going to ask me why I went to my parents house today?" I asked acting as if I was trying to make conversation.

"Actually, I was going to ask you; why are you taking me out?" she retorted as she stared out the window.

"It's a surprise. I stayed at my parents' house because I needed some sleep. Sorry honey, no hard feelings, but I help you every night and I was feeling exhausted." I said yawning.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I keep having nightmares every night." She replied as she turned to look at me.

"Baby, you don't have to apologize. If this happened to me, I'm sure I'd have nightmares, too." I said as I pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. I got out of the car and walked over to open her door. She looked so beautiful. I took her hand and we walked into the restaurant.

You should have seen her face when we walked in. Her eyes widened and she smiled so wide. I'm so glad to see her smiling. I knew once I talked to her about getting help, she won't be happy and her smile will be gone.

The hostess showed us to our table. There was a candle lit in the center and two glasses already filled with soda waiting for us. I helped her into her seat and pushed her chair in for her before I walked over to my chair to sit down. The hostess handed us our menus and let us know our waiter will be right with us. I could feel my nerves starting up again. _Well, this is it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I decided to wear my black sleeveless dress since I know Edward loves it. I hope he gets here soon because I missed him so much even though I see him everyday. There was something different about tonight, though. I could feel it. _Though I couldn't help but wonder, what is the big deal about tonight?_ Well, no matter what it was; I'd make it the best night for Edward. I don't want him to think I don't want to be with him. Once I was ready, I decided to wait outside of the house for him. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I sat on the front steps of the porch and thought about the day and the days after I had shot _him_. I still can't believe I did that.

A few minutes later, Edward showed up and brought me out of my musings. He got out of the car and walked over to me. When I saw him, I felt my knees weaken. He was wearing a black pin suit and he looked so handsome. I think my mouth dropped open a bit when I saw him. _I can't believe how different he looks!_

"What is it Bella?" he asked

"Uh, nothing." I replied shyly.

"Come on Bella, tell me, please." He pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to tell you since you probably won't stop begging me." I moaned, pitifully, knowing I had lost the battle.

"I was just curious as to why you were staring at me." He clarified as he led me to the car.

"You look so handsome in that suit." I mumbled as I got in the car.

"It's a special evening, Bella." He said, as if it explained everything, as he closed my door.

 _Well I guess that's all he'll say to me. Obviously it must be a big secret, but I'm his girlfriend, right? He should tell me, right? He's been acting strange._

He got in the car and then we were off to the restaurant. For some reason, this reminded me of the day Tyler took me to the restaurant which was the day he also choked me. I could feel the water works coming on. I tried to hold them back so Edward wouldn't see that I was becoming upset. I turned my head towards the window to keep him from seeing my tears. I didn't want him to see me cry but obviously, it was too late. I saw that he watched me wipe my eyes. He grabbed my hand.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked, worried.

"It's nothing," I dismissed then realized, "When did you start calling me Sweetheart?" I asked, curious.

"Bella, don't change the subject. I know something is bothering you." He prodded.

"Fine, but you have to keep quiet about this because my dad doesn't know. Actually, no one knows." I replied, worried.

"Bella, please tell me." He pleaded

"That dickhead got me pregnant. He didn't know until after I had the abortion because he was really abusive." I explained, finally telling someone else. "I'm against abortion, but I had to think about my baby and I didn't want to bring a baby into that life." I said, wiping my eyes and hoping Edward would understand why I made that decision.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You know I won't tell anyone." He asked kissing my hand.

"It's because I hardly know you and I didn't know if I can trust you," I answered as I turned to look at him.

"I do keep secrets, you know," he said as he pulled into the parking lot of Outback.

I didn't know how to reply to that so we let the conversation die out as we walked inside the restaurant.

We continued to not say anything to each other as we followed the hostess to the table in the back with the candlelight and two glasses of sparkling wine. _Edward was right. Tonight is a special evening._ I didn't know what he had planned for us, but I was definitely surprised. As soon as we sat down, he grabbed my hand and held it in between of his before he cleared his throat. I started to have this feeling in my stomach that this evening was going to continue to surprise me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward POV

I looked around the restaurant as I tried to think of what to talk to about after she told about her having an abortion. I feel for her and now, I have to try to get her to agree to get help. Maybe I should wait on talking about her getting help. I kissed her hand and looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her, in return.

"Bella, I have something to ask you." I started, feeling nervous.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice hitching.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" Our waitress asked as she looked between us.

"Can we have a little more time, please?" I answered as I looked over at Bella.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." She replied and walked over to another table.

"Bella, just please look at me," I whispered as I kissed her hand.

"I am, Edward." she mumbled as she kissed my hand, as well.

"Well, Bella, I know you have been through a lot and I've been there for you."

Bella nodded, "So what do you want to ask me?"

I took a deep breath. _I can do this._

I got down on one knee and took out a small box, opening it to reveal her ring.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"What?" she whispered as she stared at me.

"Will you marry me?" I repeated, slowly. I started to feel dread coursing through my body. _That wasn't a no … but it wasn't a yes, either._

"Ah, I don't know what to say," she answered as she, slowly, tried to move her hand away.

"Bella, please answer me." I pleaded as I squeezed her hand.

I continued to stare at her. I knew this was going to happen. She sat there in silence. I was beginning to get worried that she might tell me to take her to Sue and Charlie's house. I still was kneeling on the floor, waiting, patiently, for her to give me an answer. I squeezed her hand again, hoping it would spur her into responding. I could see she wanted to answer my question, but she was afraid.

"Bella, I know you want to say yes, but you're scared." I said as I placed the ring on the table and grabbed her other hand.

"I'm not sure if I am ready to commit to anything right now." She whispered as she looked away from me.

I placed her hand on the place where my heart was beating. She knows that I'm nothing like him. I'll obey her wishes even though I wanted her to say yes. I traced her face with my free hand. I started to feel like shit for asking her to marry me. I knew in my heart that she might not be ready and I was pushing her. She didn't even turn to look at me.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" I asked, sadly.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to be with you. After everything I've been through, this is a big step." She explained as tears filled her eyes.

"All I want to do is be with you. You're my everything." I whispered as I kissed her hand.

"I know and thank you." She muttered as she finally looked at me.

I didn't know what to say after she said that. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't want to be alone and I'd want to be happy. I know she loves me but my heart broke when she announced she wasn't ready. I know she knows that I love her with all my heart.

"Bella, it's okay. I will wait until you're ready." I whispered, wiping away her tears.

"I know you wanted tonight to be the night that we became engaged, but I feel like we're rushing into this." She whispered as she kissed my hand.

I don't want to rush her. I know she was surprised at my proposal, though. _Do I try to talk her into getting help or do I wait?_

"Edward, is something wrong?" She asked, curiously.

"Ah, no, I'm just glad you told me." I answered as I waved our waitress over.

I think she knows that I want to talk to her about getting help. I can tell, even though she doesn't want to admit it. I took both of her hands in mine.

"I know something is bothering you." She said as she tried to get me to tell her.

She continues to ask me if there's something bothering me, but I stand firm. I don't answer her questions. I can't talk her about it right now. I do feel bad for her. I realized I didn't even know whether Bella regretted her decision to abort her baby.

"Bella, did you want to keep the baby?" I asked, curiously.

"I did but no one knew about the baby, not even that asshole." She answered as tears filled her eyes again.

"Did you know the sex of the baby?" I asked feeling bad about asking her and bringing up this upsetting subject again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

B POV

I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me a bunch of questions about the abortion. I wasn't happy about it either. It was for the best. I can't believe that he proposed to me. Well, I kind of knew something was going to happen. _I do want to marry him_ , I knew he loved me - but with what I had been through, I felt like I needed to think about it.

 _Bella, he won't hurt you, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you._ I was sure he knew that. Why did he want to know about the abortion?

 _Maybe he wanted to know because he really cares about you, Bella._ Yes, but it's too soon for me.

I was about to go into our den to relax a little. Edward went back to his parents' place for the night. I told him it was okay -I would be fine. Fine my ass, I couldn't relax for a minute. I kept thinking about Tyler and that he was coming to kill me. I didn't know why, but I had this gut feeling that he would come back from the dead. I grabbed the remote for the TV and channel surfed for a while before I finally found something that looked interesting. I was about to rest my eyes when my phone rang. It made me jump. Well, everything nowadays makes me jump. I opened my phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was an out of the country number, so I decided to answer it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Emmett, you scared me," I yawned.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he said as he was hustling the others.

"It's fine, Emmett," I replied, trying to keep my eyes open.

"So you never answered my question," he said laughing at one of his teammates.

"Good as expected." I tried to sound convincing.

"I just called to see how you are doing," he said.

"Sue and Dad got engaged a week ago," I replied yawning again.

"Well, tell them I said congrats on the engagement. Anyway, I have to go now - love you sis," he said, hanging up the phone.

I hung up and finished the TV show that I had been watching. I calmed down when I was talking to my brother. He always had a way of calming me down. Ever since my brother left, he would call me once or twice a week from Iraq .

 **Flashback**

The day I found out that I was pregnant, I woke up and went into the bathroom crying. I locked the door and sat on the floor holding my stomach. I was very frightened to tell him. _What am I going to do now? I am hiding all of my emotions very well, so maybe he won't ask me what is wrong- like he cares! Get a grip, Bella - he won't change._

"Bella, where are you?" asked Tyler.

Oh no, what am I going to do? I stood up and washed my face. I opened the door and there he was. I looked at him just before he pushed me against the door. I tried to move out his way, but I couldn't. He punched me. I tried to push him out of the way so that I could get away.

"Where do you think you're going, Bitch?" he yelled.

"I want to go lie down, can I?" I snapped as I started to cry.

"No! I want to have sex!" he demanded.

"I don't feel good!" I muttered.

"Go and get undressed - you'd better be ready," he barked.

"I told you that I am not feeling good," I cried as I looked down.

"Do as I told you," he smacked me.

"I don't feel good," I cried.

He had his hands around my neck and dragged me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and went to lock the door. Once the door was locked, he came back and ripped off my clothes.

"Spread your legs, cunt," he demanded as he pulled my legs apart.

All I did was cry. I didn't know what to do, I just lay there helplessly wishing he wouldn't be like that. Tears stained my eyes. I felt his dick slam into my core. I was afraid that he would do something to me.

"Why are you crying, Bitch?" he asked slamming his dick again.

What was I supposed to tell him? _Oh... I'm pregnant!_

 **End of Flashback**

The worst time of my life. I had found out that I was pregnant two weeks before. I had always wanted a baby, but I didn't want him to father the baby. I thought about putting the baby up for adoption, but why should I have someone else raise his child? I didn't want an abortion, but he forced me to. I knew he was an asshole when he started all the fucking bullshit. I also knew I deserved better.

On the other hand, Edward took me out to dinner and proposed to me. I told him that I wasn't ready. I loved him with all of my heart, but I still had to get over everything with Tyler, and what I had done. I killed someone's son, brother, friend, cousin etc.

 _Why would anyone wanna be with someone like me? I killed someone. Well, I had no choice. My life would be a mess if he was still here._ Edward was totally different from Tyler. I wanted to be with him. Not like how we lived together, because we did. It's not like that. He keeps me safe and holds me when I get the nightmares, but I keep him up too - that's why he was at his parents' house for the night.

As I flipped through the channels, I heard my phone go off. I knew who it was. It was Edward.

 **Edward: I love you honey. I hope you can get some sleep - good night.**

I smiled at his text.

 **Bella: I love you too, handsome. Thanks, you too.**

I turned my phone off and tried to relax, so I could try to sleep. Just thinking about all that happened, I was a little exhausted. Plus, I felt like shit for doing that to Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I am very sorry for not posting a chapter last weekend, I was on vacation till last Sunday. I was going to post one on Monday - but I was busy and tired. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you !**

 **No more Drama, No more Pain.**

* * *

Chapter 6

E POV

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew she probably wouldn't be sleeping. I wished she had asked me to stay with her, but she didn't. I lay in bed trying to sleep. I was lying in bed going through the channels to see if there was anything that I could fall asleep to. I think it was about ten minutes before I actually fell asleep.

My alarm clock went off around six o'clock. I pressed the snooze button and fell back to sleep. I hadn't been sleeping well since I wasn't sleeping with her the last two nights. I couldn't be there for her when she had nightmares. I felt bad about that. I didn't want to fight with her about it, so I just left her alone.

My clock went off ten minutes later, so I decided to get my lazy ass out of bed and went into the shower. I gathered my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I also grabbed my cell phone too, in case she called. I promised her that I would take her to school since her car was in the shop getting fixed. I didn't know when I should try to talk to her about getting help. With what she had been through, she needed help so she could sleep and move on. Even my sister told me that she looked like shit. I had to admit that she did. A good friend of mine was a shrink, Dr. Mike Newton. If I talked to her about it, she might tell me to fuck off.

I understood that she didn't want to bring up her past. She was a very good and caring young lady. I didn't want to see her like this anymore. I wanted her happy. I turned on the water and waited for the hot, so I texted her to see how she was this morning.

 **Edward: Good morning, my love.**

I was about to get in the shower, when my phone rang - before I got into the shower, I looked at the text. Yes, Bella texted me back.

 **Bella: Good morning, darling.**

I just put my phone down to get into the shower. I felt bad that I didn't text her back, but I didn't want to be late - plus, I knew my sister wanted to get in the shower too. I was just about to get soapy when my phone rang this time. _Bella, I am in the shower!_

She gets impatient when I don't answer her right away. I was thinking about what she told me about the abortion. That was a shock for me. I didn't know what to say or do after that. I rinsed off and turned off the water, then I got dried off. Before I got dressed, I replied back to her.

 **Edward: Baby, I was in the shower.**

 **Bella: Oh I am sorry, honey. I just wanted to know how long you're gonna be.**

 **Edward: I will be there shortly.**

 **Bella: Okay, I'll be ready.**

 **Edward: I'll be getting dressed, then I'll be on my way.**

After I texted her, I finished getting dried off and dressed. She must have wanted me right away, I knew she really hated being alone. I couldn't blame her. After I got dressed, I hurried downstairs and to my car. I thought I would surprise her with taking her out to breakfast. We don't have class for a while, so maybe it would be a good time to talk to her.

On my way to the house, I was thinking about how to talk to her. It's time to move on and be happy. She would be pissed at me. I thought she needed it. If I was in her shoes, I would want help and to be happy.

When I arrived at the house, she was on the porch waiting for me. When she saw me, she stood up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me. She did that so that I couldn't see her face. I kissed her and pulled her off of me. When I saw her, I could tell I was right. She hadn't slept again.

I opened the door and helped her get in. After she got in the car, I closed the door and went to my side of the car. I started it up and we were off to get something to eat. I rested my free hand on her thigh. I thought she would ask me where I was taking her, but she didn't. That's not like her, she normally talked to me. I wanted to say something so I knew she was okay. I didn't want to force her, so I just let it be, so we drove in silence. I could tell she was exhausted from not sleeping.

She didn't even smile at me when I smiled at her. She didn't lay her hand on top of mine either. I hoped she would say something, this was bothering me. I want the other Bella back. After all the shit that happened, she hasn't been the same - not goofy or funny. That's why I thought help would be a good thing for her. I was worried that she wouldn't go get help. She couldn't live like this, it's not healthy.

I pulled into Burger King's parking lot and looked for a spot. I parked the car near the entrance. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. I walked over to her side and helped her out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

B POV

We had to stop to eat, even though I wasn't hungry. Edward was always looking after me. Edward took my hand and we walked into Burger King. I was very tired. I knew he wanted me to be healthy. I haven't been eating. I probably weighed less than before. As I was staring at the counter, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned to see Edward looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, are you going to eat this?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I'm not very hungry," I mumbled as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Bella, you have to eat something. You don't sleep or eat," he whispered, so no one else could hear him.

"Please don't tell me what to do," I said staring at him.

"I know you're gonna be pissed at me," he replied, taking my hand in his.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked, confused.

"For what I am going to talk you about," he answered, as he squeezed my hand.

"If it's what I think you are going to try, I ain't going to see a freaking shrink," I snapped, pulling my hand from underneath his.

"Bella, you aren't doing anything anymore, or eating," he whispered.

"Can you just stop it? I don't need help." I said.

"Bella, you really do need help. I have a friend who is a shrink," he replied as he touched my arm.

"I don't want help. I think I am coping with everything just fine," I mumbled as I stared out the window.

"I don't think this is coping at all," he responded.

"Knock it off, I am fine," I cried getting annoyed.

"It's not healthy. Everyone agrees with me," he whispered, as he rubbed my arm.

"I am not doing it. They don't know me," I said.

He didn't say another word. It was true, they didn't know me. I thought I was good, okay? It wasn't that long ago when all of that shit had happened. When they weren't around, I did eat. I really didn't need someone telling me what to do. I was a grown woman. It would be okay sooner or later. All I thought about was the shooting, and the abortion. I found myself back in the clinic again, lying on the bed waiting to have it done. I could feel the tears start to flow. I tried to hold back my sobs, but I couldn't.

"Bella? See you aren't okay," he whispered as he wiped my eyes.

"How do you know how I am doing?" I mumbled as moved out of his reach.

I just wished everyone would just leave me alone and stop telling me what I needed and should have done. I was getting very annoyed. I knew they cared about me, but I didn't need help - I thought I would be okay sooner than later. Why did I keep thinking about the abortion? What if I wanted to keep the baby? It's all 'what ifs'. I was sitting there with someone I loved, worrying about the past. Even if I had agreed to get help, it would all be coming back to me. I just shook my head and looked him.

"Bella, I've been trying to get your attention for about four minutes," he whispered, as he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, can you please take me back to the house? My class doesn't start until ten thirty," I asked as I stood up.

"We can skip class, if that's what you want," he took our tray to the trash.

I didn't know what to say because I never skipped a class, not even when it all happened. I went in a hour or so late. My dad was trying to get me to say home, but I told him I was fine and I was able to go. I was all shaken up, that's all.

"Bella, are you going to answer me?" he mumbled, as we walked outside.

"Maybe this one time," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I felt his lips touch my forehead. As we got to the car, he opened the door and I got in. He closed the door, walked over to the driver's side, got in, and we were off to the house. As we were on our way to house, neither of us said a word. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to calm down.

"Bella, you are safe now," he whispered to me. This was the day I actually felt relaxed, and I was glad, it was a start. _I know he's dead, I still feel like I'm not safe. What if his friends come looking for me? His brother would definitely be looking for me. Fuck it, I might as well live my life to the fullest._

Once we arrived back at our house, Edward turned off the car, opened the door, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for me. _He is such a gentleman!_ We walked to the door and he used the key to unlock it, and I walked into the house. I looked around to make sure there was no one there. _I know I'm jumpy. Even his brother is an alcoholic and he has connections._

We walked into the den and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. I rested my head on his shoulder, and I wanted to close my eyes, but I was afraid to. I felt his lips touch my forehead which made me smile, and I felt my eyes close. I was half asleep when I heard Edward whisper, "Bella, you are safe now."

It was a heartwarming thing to hear. It told me that he really cared and loved me. I knew I loved him and wanted to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

E POV

We were in the den watching TV when I noticed her hand was on my thigh and she was out cold. I let her sleep while I watched some TV. I know she didn't sleep last night. I rested my hand on her shoulder. I really wished she would get help. I thought that if she talked to someone else, she would be more relaxed and sociable. I didn't want to keep trying to mention it, since she told me to fucking stop. It felt good to be with her. I decided to take a little nap, since there wasn't anything good on TV. I wrapped my other hand around her to make her more comfortable, and I kissed her forehead and finally fell asleep. She felt so warm.

Around nine thirty, I woke up and went to the bathroom to freshen up before I woke Bella. I knew she had a test today. This was her final chance before the school decided to throw her out. I knew it was hard for her since she hadn't been sleeping. I didn't want to get her thrown out. She worked her ass off to get where she was. Once I walked out of the bathroom, I walked over to her. I tried to wake her up, but when I did, she held up her hands like she was trying to block me as if I was going to hit her.

"Bella, honey, it's me - it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered as I rubbed her back.

She looked up at for a second before she closed her eyes again. I continued to rub her back. _Damn, she had another nightmare again. She needs to get help. I have to try to convince her to get help._ I tried to wake her again. This time, I did the kiss approach. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, I finally got a little sleep," she answered, stretching.

"I came to wake you up. You had your hands up blocking me," I said as I turned off the TV.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," she replied as she stood up.

"Bella, before you get pissed and tell me no - just listen to me please," I said taking her in my arms.

"Okay, I will listen to you," she responded as she hugged me.

"This isn't healthy for you. You don't really do or eat anything. You need to talk to someone who isn't a friend or family member. I think if you talked to someone it would help you get over everything. I know you don't want to talk to a psychiatrist, but I have a friend. I told him about you. Everything you tell him stays between you and him. You can trust him," I said rubbing her back again.

She pulled away from my arm and looked up at me. I knew she was upset with me again, but I had to try again. I didn't want her to end up sick and end up in the hospital. She turned away from me. I went to reach for her, but she moved out of my way.

"Bella, I love you - I hate seeing you like this," I mumbled as I tried to reach for her again.

"I'll think about it, but no promises," she whined as she stared out the window.

"Well, that's a start," I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bella turned back to face me, in tears. I knew she was in pain. She wrapped her arms around me and she broke down in sobs. I gave her a smooth and gentle massage. I thought she knew all of this wasn't good for her, and also knew that I hated seeing her like this.

"Bella, I love you - it's okay," I whispered.

"Fuck, I have a test in an hour," she said, looking at me.

"Bella, it's okay - I just texted your professor that you aren't feeling well, and she texted me back and said she will give you a makeup date," I replied, kissing her.

"Edward, there is something else that I didn't tell you," she mumbled as she returned a kiss back.

 _Now what?! What does she need to tell me? I thought she had told me the worst… what could be worse than what she's already told me?_ I turned to face her. No matter what I still loved her. She was crying even harder now.

"Baby, it's okay… What do you want to tell me?" I whispered, worried.

"Well, we were engaged before, but we broke up and we made-up and got back together… then we got engaged. That is why I told you that I wasn't ready," she mumbled as wiped her eyes.

"What? You were engaged to the prick?" I muttered as I got even more worried.

" Yes, I was and I loved him," she cried.

"Now, I get why you weren't ready..." I tried to comfort her.

"The night that we were engaged was the first time we were intimate, and I conceived," she said, still crying.

"Honey, I am so sorry," I whispered.

"I was happy and everything," she sobbed.

"Bella, I am very sorry. I love you no matter what," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I know you love me," she whispered back.

"Bella, I will wait a lifetime to marry you - if I have too. I will wait until you are ready," I reassured her.

"Thank you, honey," she mumbled, kissing my neck.

When she kissed my neck, it sent a chill up my spine. I embraced her and said I was there for her. I lifted her chin so I could kiss her. She just stared at me with sad eyes. I thought she was really thinking about getting help. She was realizing that she actually did need it. I just hoped that if she did decide to take my advice, she would continue to go. The next thing I knew, she let me go. I knew something still wasn't completely right.

"Bella, please just think about what I said to you," I said taking her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 9

B POV

I woke up to Edward sitting next me with a worried expression on his face. That got me thinking about what he was telling me. I had to admit that I wasn't healthy. I was happy, but I still looked over my shoulder. I sat up looking at him. I wanted to tell him that I would like to get help. I thought it would help me. He helped me stand up and embraced me. Pulling away from him, I walked to the window and stared out of it. As I took a deep breath, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I really want to think about what you told me," I cried, resting my head on his chest.

"Well, I am glad you are reconsidering. I want to make you happy again." He kissed my forehead.

"It might help me forget everything that happened," I mumbled, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know it will help you with everything you've told me. Baby, I love you," he whispered, as he kissed my forehead again.

"It will bring back everything in the past," I said, as I reached for his lips.

"If you don't want to go after two or three times, you don't have to go back," he moaned in my mouth.

I knew once I started talking about my past, it would make things worse. Then again, it might help me move on and forget about everything. That's all I've wanted - to be able to forget about the past and be happy. Edward made me happy, and he had a point.

Later that night, I went into the bathroom to take a hot bath and try to relax a little more. _Maybe he's right and it will be best for me to talk to someone who isn't family, but the other part of me tells me not to do it._

I got in the tub, sat in the water, closed my eyes, and tried to relax - yeah, easier said than done. The next thing I knew, I was thinking about the past again. Normally, I had music on while I tried to relax.

 **Flashback**

 _I was in his room waiting for him to come out from the bathroom, and he looked very pissed off at something. I was afraid to ask him what was up because I knew how he would react to anything I asked. I sat up on his bed worried that he might hit me, which he did. I tried to put a hand out, but he punched me really hard. I tried not to shed a tear._

" _What, Slut?" he asked, as he threw me on the bed._

" _Nothing," I answered trying to break away._

" _You aren't going to ask me why I am like this?" he questioned me, as he forced himself to kiss me._

 _I tried to move my head so I wouldn't touch his mouth, but he took my head in his hand and forced me to face him._

" _BITCH, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!" he whispered in my mouth._

 _His hands walked their way down to my vaginal area, and he spread my legs open._

" _Just stop - get off of me," I whimpered as I tried to push him off of me._

 _He kept fingering me. He wanted me to have a orgasm, but I forced myself not to._

" _Fucking bitch. Cum for me," he barked as he shoved three fingers in me._

 **End of Flashback**

My eyes flew open and I saw Edward standing above me with his hand on my shoulder. It made me jump. He pulled me out of it.

"Baby, you fell asleep in the tub. I started to get worried that something had happened to you," he said, grabbing a towel for me.

"Sorry, I must have relaxed and fallen asleep. Plus, I had a dream again," I stood up and wrapped the towel around me.

He just looked at me and walked out of the bathroom so I could get dried off. I wanted to be romantic tonight. I thought I was ready to try it. I didn't want to think about my past sex life. How he forced me to give him head. Me, give him head. Just thinking about all of it made me sick.

 _What could have possibly made me fall in love with him?_

I walked out of the bathroom to the doorway of my room. He was lying on my bed half asleep, so I walked over to him and whispered seductively in his ear. That woke him up. I knew he would like that. I climbed in bed next to him. He sat up on one elbow staring at me smiling.

"I am ready for this," I whispered, as I kissed his lips.

Edward pulled me into his embrace as he pressed his lips against me. I didn't want this kiss to end. He traced my nipple with one finger as he continued kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him. _I can't believe how good he feels._ I could feel my nipple get hard each time he traced it. It'd been awhile since I had made love the way it should be.

"Baby, is it okay if I suck on your neck for a little?" he asked.

"Yes but no hickies - my dad would be pissed and upset," I answered as I moved my hands along his back. As he was sucking on my neck, it sent chills up my spine - leaving me wanting more.

"Sweetheart, I know, and I will respect your dad," he continued to suck for a few minutes before he moved down.

"I am glad you do," I answered, as I massaged his back .

I wanted more; I wanted all of him. I was in love with him. I moved my hands down to his ass and I squeezed it gently. _Why am I stupid for asking if we could wait? When the man I am meant to be with is right in front of me? How stupid?_

* * *

Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 10

E Pov

Well I was surprised that she wanted to have sex this soon. _What guy will not say no to getting laid._ If I wanted to say no I would. _Yes I know, I have condoms always. I don't think she wants a child yet, not after what she's been through._ She _finally is starting to be back to herself. She told me that she will think about getting help._

I quickly opened my eyes when she told me that she wanted to have sex. I watched her climb in next to me. I sat up looking into her big brown eyes for a minute or two, before I kissed her tasty lips. I gently traced her tits with two fingers. I was still kissing her passionately as I still used three fingers now. I asked her if I could suck on her neck a little - she told me yes but no hickeys. I obeyed her wishes . I continued to suck on her neck until I moved down to her chest, kissing every inch of her chest. I could hear her moaning as I gently kissed her.

I started kissing her breast, working my way to her nipple. I know she was enjoying it as much as I was. I started to suck on one of her nipples,as I could feel her hand move along my back. That made me suck a bit harder. She was now massaging my back as I moved down to her stomach. I licked her stomach after I kissed her stomach. I heard her moan some more. I licked all around her belly button before I moved even farther down. I used my teeth to pull off her thongs, and then I kissed her pussy lips as I placed one of my fingers inside of her center. I teased her clit with my tongue. I looked up at her while I was pleasing her - she was smiling and moaning as I kept teasing her. I took a break and kissed her.

"Baby, do you want me to stop?" I asked as I kept fingering her.

"No, it feels good," she moaned as she moved her hands down to my button and zipper. She undid my jeans and pushed them off.

After they were off I took out a little package and handed it over to her. She unwrapped the condom and placed it on my penis. Once she placed it on, I gently laid her on her back, then I got on top of her and I guided my dick in her core.

I started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first - until she got my feeling. I looked down at her to see if she was okay, I didn't want her to get hurt or not like it. Making love is something special; it's not supposed to be something that hurts. She smiled at me and told me it's okay. I bent my head down to kiss her. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. It felt so good to be this close to her. I have been waiting for this night, but I would have waited until she was ready.

I continued to thrust in and out of her, as I was kissing her so passionately. I could feel her pussy walls getting a tighter grip on my dick. So I thrust in her a bit harder, and now she was rocking on my cock. I kissed her jawbone, then sucked on her neck. I could feel her rocking and grinding on my dick. She dug her fingers into my back, and it sent goosebumps up my spine. I moaned as I sucked on her neck. I pushed into her pussy a little harder as she was rocking back and forth.

I nibbled on her earlobe as I kept thrusting into her. _Mmm... she feels amazing. I whispered in her ear, I am in love with you and will always be._

" _Oh god Edward," she moaned as she was rocking me harder._

"Yes baby,I love you," I whispered as I thrust in harder. I continued to nibble on her earlobe.

"Edward! Edward, you feel so good,"she moaned as she was kissing my neck.

"Mm Baby its hits the spot,'" I moaned as I was moving faster. I could feel her pussy walls getting tighter as I moved faster.

"Yes, Edward - please, I need it," she whispered as she was moving faster.

As she wished, I moved fast and deeper without hurting her. I knew she wanted to have an orgasm, so I kept moving in and out of her.

"Honey, I am about to cum," she moaned as she barely could move.

"Oh fuck yes," I whispered as I just released a hot load.

"I love you," she managed to get out.

"I love you too sweetie," I was breathless.

"I don't know why I didn't miss this," she whispered as she kissed me.

I moved beside her. She rested her head on my chest, as I ran my hand through her brown hair -and my other hand massaged her breast.

"Sweetheart, how did you like it?" I asked kissing her forehead.

She didn't say anything, so I touched her to make she was okay. I think I wore her out, I hope I didn't hurt her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her - she was sound asleep. I lifted her head so I could go to the bathroom to wash off and went into my room to sleep . I hope she can sleep without having the nightmares. I do need to sleep - because I am going to class tomorrow.

I just washed off my dick and put on the boxers I had in the bathroom, and before I headed to bed I went to check on her - so far so good. I went to my room and lay in bed and fell asleep. I think I woke up two hours later to check on her once again. She was tossing and turning; I didn't want to wake her up, so I just lay in bed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 11

B Pov

I woke up a bit early to take a shower and get ready for class. _What happened last night - did we have sex?_ I was going through my drawer when I came across the gun I shot Tyler with. _FUCK! It's going to happen again. No no, not again. It was too late._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

The morning was going fine until all the shit started to happen. I was getting ready for school when I heard my windows shatter - I walked to look what was going on; there he was shattering windows and slashing the tires on my car. I ran downstairs to let him have it. As I was stepping out on the porch, he was walking fast towards me so I backed up behind the screen door. He had something in his hand; it looked like some sort of weapon. I was yelling at him to leave me alone. He kept getting closer to me. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. He kept coming at me. By this time he was yelling and begging me to come back to him. NOW I WAS STARTING TO PANIC, SO I CLOSED AND LOCKED THE DOOR AND PRAYED THAT HE WOULD LEAVE. I CLOSED MY EYES AND CRIED. I did hear the car door close - I sneaked to the window and peeked out; yes he left, or so I thought. My gut told me that something wasn't right.

I took my phone out and called Edward - good thing he came over right away. As I was thinking about the shooting I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Edward behind me. He made me jump out of my skin.

"What the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I snapped.

"AH - sorry, I didn't know that I scared you that bad, just checking on you," he whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"You know that I am still jumpy," I muttered as I took the towel.

"I think it's time for you to get help," he whispered as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Will you please stop pushing me to go see a shrink," I cried as I rested my head on his chest.

"Bella, I am worried about you," he whispered rubbing my back.

"I am still thinking about getting help - but if you keep at it, I will decide against it," I mumbled as I started to cry.

"Well all of us think you should really get counseling," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"What, you have been talking to my dad about agreeing with you on getting me help?" I snapped as I pulled away from him.

"Bella, you didn't have to snap at me. The reason I went to your dad - maybe he could convince you to get help; he too is worried about you," he muttered grabbing me.

 _Why would he go behind my back and talk to him and try to convince him to get me help? This isn't Edward - he isn't himself; and it looks like he wants to start a fight. I am not going to fight with him._ I walked away from him and into the bathroom to get washed. As I stepped into the shower, I heard him calling someone's phone number. Now who is he calling? I was just minding my own business so he wouldn't know I was listening to their conversation.

While I was in the shower,I was really getting pissed off at everyone, although I really needed to get help. Fine, I will go to a psychiatrist if it makes everyone happy except me. I have been jumpy and a wreck for weeks - I haven't been myself. _When I get out of the shower I will tell him._ I just leaned against the walls of the shower for a while. I was about to get a towel around me when I heard him saying _she isn't going to talking to me for awhile_. I thought for a minute that he was talking to my dad, but it sounded like he was talking to Alice. _What - one of my friends - ah no. Just leave Charlotte and Kate out of this._ As I was getting dried off I heard him hang up the phone. I got dressed and combed my hair, then I headed out of the bathroom.

I didn't ask who he was on the phone with. As I walked to my closet he got in the way. I wanted to push him out of the way but he stepped aside.

"BELLA, please talk to me,"he mumbled as he took my hand.

"What do I say, you probably went behind my back and talked to my brother. h, I was thinking about what you were saying; I will go to talk to someone," I moaned.

"I know he will help you cope with everything," he reassured me.

"If I don't like it I will stop going, " I muttered.

"Bella, it will do you some good, " he whispered as he kissed my hand.

Knowing he was probably right, I can live in peace instead of in fear. I am still pissed at him for going behind my back, but I know he cares about me.

"Bella, I will call him tomorrow; let's enjoy what we have today," he pulled me into a hug.

"You know that I don't like people going behind my back," I said looking up at him.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, I was trying to help you," he whispered.

"Well you did hurt me and did it behind my back."

"Bella, please - I love you! "

" I know you do, but don't do that again. I will go, but only because I don't want to lose you," I sobbed.

The look he gave me made me feel bad for snapping at him. It's not that I don't want to go; it's because he pushes me to hard. I told him that I was thinking about it. I am just worried that all of the memories will flood back in - which isn't good for me. I just wanted to make own my decision on when I want to get help.


	12. Chapter 12

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 12

E POV

I was shocked at how she was reacting to all of this. I didn't know she would flip out on me. I was only trying to help her. It was going to look like I was the bad guy. Everything I did for her was to make her feel safe again. I couldn't believe how she snapped at me for asking them to help. I thought for sure she would say " _since you asked my dad and brother, I will get help_ ". That didn't go over well. I would never do something to hurt her.

After a while, she thought about going to talk to Dr. Newton. I was like _thank you_ and I went to give her hug. She told me that if it didn't help and made it worse, she would stop going. I thought it would do her good. I knew Mike would help her get over it.

After we talked about it, I got up and headed to the kitchen to call his office for her appointment with him. As I was talking to his secretary, I saw Bella standing there with her clothes in her hands. I didn't know why she had them in her hands. She was just standing there waiting for me to tell her when he could see her. I knew he wouldn't be able to see her soon. Maybe next week, I was hoping, the sooner the better.

"Sir, you there?" she asked.

"Yes, I am so sorry," I answered, staring at her.

"Dr. Newton will be able to see her a week from tomorrow. What is her name?" she asked, as she was going through the appointment book.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, and thank you so much." I wrote it down on the calendar.

"How about two thirty next Wednesday?" she asked.

"That's a good time. She gets out of class at one," I answered.

"Okay, so it's two thirty next Wednesday," she confirmed it.

"Yes, good," I replied.

"Okay, goodbye," she said, hanging up the phone.

That's nice, she hung up the phone before I could say thank you. I also knew his secretary - she was his girlfriend. Yes, Meggie is his secretary. I hung up the phone and walked over to her. I took her clothes and laid them on the chair at the breakfast bar. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine.

"I want my life back," she whispered, as she stared into my eyes.

"That is what's going to happen, Sweetie, I promise." I kissed her back.

"So when do I go see him?" she asked, as she pulled away from me.

"He only has an appointment available for next Wednesday at two thirty," I answered, as I kissed her hand.

"So until then I will have the nightmares - this sucks."

I knew she would have those dreams again - yes, I did feel bad. I had an idea. I thought I could talk to him when I saw him for lunch. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her in sooner. I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Bella, everything will be okay," I said, taking her into my embrace.

I wish she never had those dreams and wasn't like this. It wasn't normal.

"I hope talking about all of my past will help and he doesn't put me on meds," she mumbled, hugging me.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," I reassured her.

She was my life - I did promise Charlie that I would take care of her. And that's what I was going to do. It was because I love her so much.

"Can we skip classes today and hang out?" she whispered.

"Baby, I wish we could, but I can't miss one more class - if I did, I'd be kicked out of the program," I said, kissing her forehead.

I let her go, but I carried her onto the sofa and laid her down. I went over to her - I got on the top of her, and just rested on her. She took off her shirt leaving only her bra.

"Love, I don't know if we have time for this," I moaned, as I touched her pussy a little.

"Then why are you teasing me- when you know it's turns me on?"

"I want to make you want me after classes," I whined as I kissed her, harder this time.

"AWW, come on, honey, I need you," she begged.

"No, Bella, I can't," I whined, as I got up.

"No fair," she mumbled, as she put her shirt back on.

"Don't do this to me now," I said.

I helped her up and then I went into the den to gather my books. When I returned to the living room, Bella was standing there waiting for me. I walked over to her and we headed out the door toward my car.

As the gentleman that I was - I opened the door and helped her in. I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side of the car, then I got in. I started the car and we were off to our classes. I was hoping she would tell me more about the abortion that she had mentioned. But on the way to classes, she hadn't said a word. It was awkward. Bella usually at least started small talk but not today. Maybe she was upset that we didn't have sex. Well, I had already missed two classes and I didn't want to get kicked out, so I decided to start a conversation with her.

"Don't worry, it will be fine soon," I said.

"Yeah, I just need to let it all go," she responded, looking out the window.

"Not to change the subject, but tonight Charlie asked me to tell you that they asked both of us over for dinner - I don't know why though," I said, driving.

"He did mention a while ago that he was planning to ask Sue to marry him," she replied while turning to face me.

I knew she would say something about that. They did make a good couple. Sue really likes her and her two kids like Charlie. The good thing is that they both like Bella.

* * *

Comments are always welcome .


	13. Chapter 13

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know. I took a few weeks off of posting for the holiday season . I hope you all had a nice Christmas and new years .

* * *

Chapter 13

B POV

We were on our way to my dad's house for dinner, and I had a pretty good idea what would be going on. He had told me that he was waiting for me to be okay before asking Sue to marry him.

Sue was a very nice lady and I was happy for them. I also thought Edward would ask me to marry him again. This time I thought I would say yes, since I was going to get help. I was happy to be with him, so why didn't I say yes before? Edward took his free hand and placed it on my thigh. I felt a smile growing on my lips. I placed my hand on top of his and rubbed his hand with my thumb. I really didn't care if we didn't talk on the way. I just loved his company. He took my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Then he placed my hand back on my thigh.

When we arrived at the house, Leah and Seth were there waiting for us. Leah walked over to my side and opened the door for me. Edward got out and walked to my side to help me out. Once we got in the house, my dad got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I put on a fake smile. I wished my brother was home. I was always afraid that he wouldn't come home. Why in the hell did he join the military?

Sue came over to me and said, "I am glad you two could come." Her younger child, Seth, was a bit younger than I. Leah was two years older.

"Why are we all are standing outside? Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." She gestured for us to come in.

"Sure, we'd love to." Edward followed Sue into the house.

We walked into the house and into the family room. Sue did an amazing job of decorating their house. Edward pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my cheek.

"We aren't having dinner," my dad broke the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I called Sue's favorite restaurant to make reservations - plus we are waiting for Billy and Jake to get here," my dad answered.

"What?" I sighed.

"Bella, you know Billy and I are friends - I couldn't take Sue and the rest of you without asking the Blacks to come along," my dad replied, looking at us.

I looked over at Sue and smiled. My dad knew that Jake and I hadn't been getting along. When he found out that Edward moved in with me, he was pissed, and from that point on he hadn't returned my calls or texts. I was hoping he wouldn't come.

Within ten minutes, Jake's old Rabbit came pulling up the driveway. We all rose and headed to the front door, and my dad opened the door for all of us to walk out before locking up. Yes, Jake came along. Damn it. The good thing was he never said a word to me. Leah asked if she could drive with us, while my dad, Sue and Seth drove with Billy and Jake.

We arrived at the restaurant within twenty minutes. Edward found a parking space next to the entrance, and we waited for the others to arrive. They were here five minutes after we arrived. Edward got out of the car and walked over to help me out. We all headed toward the entrance. When the doors slid open, the hostess was waiting for us. She showed us to our table.

The restaurant was beautiful and huge. I wasn't expecting this, but knowing my dad, he wanted Sue to remember this evening. The hostess gave us our menus and left. My dad asked Billy to give him the small velvet box, and Billy handed it over.

My dad got down on one knee and took Sue's hand in his. I saw tears forming in her eyes. Everyone got silent when Sue turned to face my dad.

"Sue Clearwater, will you marry me - I know we've been together for less than a year, but I can't live without you. So will you?" my dad asked.

"What? Charlie…" she mumbled, looking at all of us.

"Will you marry me, Sue?" my dad asked again.

"Yes, Charlie! I would love to be your wife," Sue cried.

My dad took out the two carat diamond ring and placed the ring on her finger. My dad stood up, took Sue into his embrace, and they kissed. We all congratulated them; then our waiter came to get our orders. We talked among ourselves.

Jake hadn't even said a word to me, but he was talking to everyone else. I had to excuse myself from the table and walked out for some air. I wasn't happy because he came along. Yes, I knew Jake and I had been friends since we were little, and now, he didn't want to be around me. He thought once I broke up with Tyler he would get a chance with me. Well, he was too late, and besides, I was happy with Edward. I wished I had said yes to Edward when he asked me to marry him. I sat on the bench for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jake standing in front of me. I turned the other way because I didn't want to see him.

"Bella, I really didn't want to come - but my dad dragged me along," he muttered out.

"Don't bother, Jake," I mumbled, still looking the other way.

"Bella, please," he begged.

"Jake, don't start arguing with me," I retorted.

"Fine! Be that way. All I wanted to tell you was I am sorry." He walked back into the restaurant.

I just sat there in tears. I knew he would try to make things better, but he made it worse. I waited five minutes after he walked in, then I followed him into the restaurant to be with my family. The rest of the evening I didn't pay any attention to Jake. Edward knew something was wrong. I told him after dinner that I would like to go home. He didn't ask me why even though I thought he would.


	14. Chapter 14

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

After dinner, Bella and I said our goodbyes and walked out of the restaurant. She walked closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder as we headed toward my car. I knew Bella was upset about the Jake situation, but Charlie and Billy had been friends since who knew when. I opened the door and helped her in; then I walked over and got in. Bella didn't look at me. As I was driving home, I placed my free hand on her thigh. I thought she would be happy to see him, but I guess I was wrong.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked, worried.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered, as she wiped her eyes.

So we didn't say another word on the way home. I didn't want her to be crying or get more upset than she already was. She turned to me and gave me one of her fake smiles. I didn't know what went on outside of the restaurant. I did want to know though. He knew what she went through. Why would he beg her and follow her out? I knew what he was trying to do, but I knew Bella wouldn't take his shit. I was the one she turned to after the shooting. I didn't know how she could deal with him. I probably would have lost it.

We arrived at the house after about twenty minutes. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I walked over to her side and helped her out. Then we headed to the house. She took her key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and walked into the living room. I didn't know why she wasn't talking to me. I followed her into the living room and sat next to her.

"Bella, please - you don't seem like yourself again," I begged her.

"Okay, Jake he told me why I picked you- I told him to cut it out," she confirmed me.

"I knew he went after you, I should have followed him," I said holding her.

"No, you shouldn't have, it would have made things harder," she replied, as she rested her head on my chest.

"It will be okay, I'm here for you, " I whispered, as I rubbed her back.

I felt bad for her. Charlie told me when she went outside of the restaurant that he was really worried that she would try to do something to herself. I reassured him that I had an appointment for her to talk to Doctor Newton. I was going to call first thing in the morning to see if he could fit her in before next week. I looked down at her and she was sleeping. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake her up.

I took the remote and turned on the television to see what I could watch. There was nothing on that was worth watching, so I decided to see what was playing on Netflix. I was glad there was a good movie that I hadn't seen. I knew she was tired. If I knew she wouldn't wake up, I would move over so I could get comfortable. Just thinking about what her dad told me made me uneasy, I thought everything would be okay. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Bella groan. I tried to calm her down, but she put her hands up to block me from hitting her again.

"Honey, it's okay. Go back to sleep," I whispered, as I massaged her back.

She fell back to sleep, so I rested my chin on her head. I wished this hadn't happened to her, but it was too late. She knew she'd killed him, but it's not over for her. _Would she try to hurt herself? If she loves me, she wouldn't try, would she?_ I didn't know, but I hoped not. I took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep.

An hour after the movie started, I finally fell asleep. I just hoped I could stay sleeping and not get woken up in a few hours. Not that I would get mad or upset, but it was rough getting her to go back to sleep. I held her so she could feel secure. I felt her hand touch mine. I thought she knew it was me.

"Edward, I am sorry about dinner, " she moaned, as she rolled around.

"Babe, it's okay," I reassured her.

"No, it's not, but I love you," she whined, as she opened one eye.

"I love you too, sweetie." I leaned down to kiss her.

It got me thinking, I really want to ask her again, and maybe she would say yes this time. I wanted her to be my wife and I knew she wanted me to be her husband. I looked down at her; she was sleep, so I decided to try to sleep. I fell asleep again, but when I was deep asleep, I was woken up to " _Please Tyler, don't hit me_." I jumped up and almost knocked Bella down.

"I am sorry, Bella," I whispered, as I helped her sit up.

"I had another bad dream," she cried as she looked down.

"It will be okay and you won't have those dreams much longer," I reassured her once again.

"I hope you're right," she moaned, as she wrapped her arms around me.

I held her as close as I could. She looked at me with a sexy smile. I knew she wanted to make love, but I was afraid that something would happen. Not that I would be upset or mad, but it's not a good idea after what had happened.

She knew how to push my buttons to change my mind. She pressed her lips against mine and her tongue slid into my mouth. She whispered in my mouth, " _Come on, honey, I know you want to._ "

She knew what I would say, so she tried harder. This time, she pulled away from me and whined " _Please, handsome,"_ as she rose from the sofa and took my hand. She won once again about having sex. I sighed and followed her to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Bella's POV

 _Yes, I finally won!_

After a few weeks of not having sex for a long time, it felt good. I knew Edward would be a little upset because he knew if we made love it might trigger some bad memories, but it didn't. If you love someone, it shouldn't hurt or make you not experience the sensation. Not like what I had experienced before. I didn't want to bring back those days.

I couldn't sleep after making love. I didn't know why, I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. So why couldn't I sleep? Maybe it was because I thought I might have my nightmare again. I had to fight it, or it would always happen, and my life would never be the same.

I tried to put the television on low so he couldn't hear it - I thought it would help me fall asleep, but it didn't work. I even tried lying on my side - but that didn't help either. So I decided to go downstairs to make myself a cup of hot tea. While the water was boiling, I sat down at the table. I was staring out the window thinking about Jake. I knew he wanted to be with me, but I was with the fucking asshole, and then, I was with Edward. As I was about to get up to pour the water in my cup, he was standing in front of the stove pouring it.

He must have woken up when I was staring out the window. I walked over to the silverware drawer to get out a spoon and the sugar, and I went back to the chair and sat down. He walked over to me, handed me the cup of tea, and took the chair next to me. He put his hand on mine. I knew he was worried about why I wasn't in bed sleeping.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, kissing my hand.

"Yes, after we had sex - I couldn't sleep, I tried everything to sleep, but nothing works," I answered, taking a sip of my tea.

"Honey, you have to get some sleep. You look terrible," he whispered.

"It's all because of what happened earlier," I said, turning to face him.

"Is it Jake?" he asked.

"Yes, he has been trying to ask me out ever since we have been friends, but I'm not into him like the way I am with you," I answered, as I leaned against his chest.

He massaged my head with his fingers. He probably thought it would help me relax, so I could fall asleep. It did relax me, but it didn't help me fall asleep.

"Do you want me to have a talk with him?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"No, it would make things worse," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want my dad to get mad at me," I answered, as I yawned.

He saw that I was falling asleep on the chair, so he helped me up to my room and laid me down. Soon enough, I was sleeping. I could feel Edward's hands holding me. _Every time he holds me, it makes me feel safe._ I felt his lips on my earlobe whispering, "Everything will be okay." That was the last night I didn't sleep.

I dreamt about Edward asking me to marry him. He knew I wanted to say yes. It made me smile. I felt his lips gently kissing my cheek and whispered, "Sweetheart, I will always love you, and I hope you will say yes soon."

I opened my eyes and moaned, "Edward, I will soon. Everything's just going too fast, and I want to get help before we go on."

I knew he would understand. For the rest of the night, we just sat in bed talking and cuddling up with each other. We both knew shortly help was on it's way.

He was staring into my eyes, and he smiled. He knew when he smiled it would make me smile. I thought his smile was so sexy. Everything about him, I loved. I wished I had met him before. I looked up at him, and he was sleeping now. I wished I could fall back to sleep, all I did was lay in bed and toss and turn. I hoped once I got help, I would be able to sleep without having those dreams. Now I was worrying about Jake. I told Edward not to do anything to him.

On top of it, I was also worried about school and my grades, I couldn't fail those classes. If I did, that would be the end of the program that I went into. _Bella, chill. You are worrying too much. Get some sleep._ I finally fell asleep around three o'clock in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

It was seven o'clock when I woke up, I turned around to see if Bella was sleeping - and she was sleeping. I just let her sleep since I knew she didn't fall asleep until late. I wanted to try to pop the question to her, but I was afraid she would say it was too soon. Maybe if she said yes she would be able to relax until she went to see my friend. I could talk to my friend and see if there was any cancellation on the schedule. I walked over to the phone and dialed his office.

His secretary answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello, Heidi - Newton's office, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi Heidi, it's Edward - I was wondering if there were any cancellations," I answered, as I was making a cup of coffee.

"Um, let me look and find out. Why? Is she getting worse?" she asked, as she was going through the messages.

"Okay, not really, I wanted to ask her something," I answered, as I looked toward the hallway to make sure she wasn't listening. Luckily, she wasn't.

"Well, we have one cancellation for tomorrow at two o'clock," she said.

"Good, that's great, thanks," I replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," she said, as she hung up the phone.

Once I hung up the phone, I started to make breakfast for us. I placed the little box on the table where she would sit. I hoped she would say yes today. I had been waiting for the day she would say yes. Before I even started the eggs, I went to wake her up.

I went over to her side of the bed and gave her a kiss. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. I gave her another kiss and a smile. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around me. She leaned toward me, and we kissed. I whispered to her, "I love you!" She whispered it back to me.

"I am going to start breakfast, honey," I whispered, as I stood up.

"I will be right there," she replied, as she stretched.

"Okay, love," I said, walking out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and started to scramble the eggs. I was just thinking about her reaction to this situation once again. If she wasn't ready yet, I guess I needed to be patient. I was about to put the eggs in the pan when I felt her hand on my shoulder. She whispered, "Breakfast looks good."

I whispered, "I haven't even started cooking yet." She told me she knew.

"I will help you make breakfast," she groaned, as she pushed the toast down.

"I don't need your help, but thank you," I said, flipping the eggs.

"Well, I want to help." She got out the butter.

I took the little box and turned to face her. I couldn't get on one knee since I was cooking, but I wanted to pop the question again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked opening the box revealing the ring.

"Edward, I - yes, of course I will," she answered, as she put on the ring.

"Baby, I was afraid to ask," I mumbled, getting our eggs on our plates.

"I was thinking about it, and I want to get on with my life. It's over and in the past," she said, as she was buttering our toast.

"I have something to tell you, honey - my friend has an opening tomorrow," I replied, as I split the sausage up.

"Really, that's great," she said, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, I was hoping he would - because I know you don't sleep much," I replied, taking our plates over.

I turned to see her face, I knew she wanted get into seeing him sooner than next week. As we were eating our food, her phone rang . She told me not to answer it, I don't why? Is there something going on? Is his brother threatening her. I wanted to answer her cell phone and find out. We ate in silence. I took her hand and held it.

"Baby, what's going on?" I asked worried.

"Edward, I need to tell you something - the reason why I don't answer my phone, it's his brother he got my number from one of Tyler's friends," she cried as she rested her head on my cheyou.

"That's it, I am going to get a P.F.A. against him," he yelled.

"Edward, don't please," she retorted.

"Bella, you know what you won't be living a normal life if his fucking brother don't get a P.F.A ," I said getting up and putting my dish in the sink.

"I am getting help and marrying you, if you do anything I would call off the engagement, " she whined.

"Look, I want you to live a normal life, this isn't good, " I whispered taking her dish.

"Just cool it," she mumbled.

I knew if I would have kept it up, she would do as she told me. I have ways to do it without her knowing. Maybe I would ask my friend to warn him if he threatened her there won't be a next time.

"Edward, what are you doing? " sher interfere my thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking about you," I answered as I walked over to her.

I hope she didn't think I was up to anything. I pretended that I didn't have any ideas about warning him. No one will ever hurt her not even Jake. She is a very sweet young lady. That's who I fell in love with. _Why would anyone want to hurt me?_ It got me. I love her so much.

"Edward, I was trying to get your attention for three minutes," she said.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute, " I answered.

"I think we both need help," she cracked up a little.

"Thanks, Sweetheart, that was nice of you," i laughed.

She got up and walked to the sink and turned me to face her. She leaned toward me and her lips touch mine. I wrapped my arms around her as my tongue slipped in her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know. So for having a chapter posted late. Anyway I have four outtakes after the story is over. A few more chapters to go

* * *

.

Chapter 17

B POV

I couldn't sleep much last night. I think it was around three thirty in the morning when I finally fell asleep. Well if you call it sleep. I fall asleep and wake up every few minutes thinking about Tyler's brother. _Yes his brother didn't want him to go out with me. He never like me from day one. Yes this nightmare was about him trying to kill me. Yes I am tired of having nightmare._ The only thing I remember was I woke crying, but I knew I was safe since I felt his arms around me. I remembered the day Tyler went away with a bunch of his friends and i had something that he left at my house and i went over to his house and his brother answered the door in his boxers . I was like what the fuck. He asked me in and told me to make myself at home - that's when it started. _Yes you can guess what happen. He took advanced of me by raping me._ I didn't want to tell him.

So no I really didn't sleep, I am always afraid that he would come and do it again. See it's was Tyler's child and he knew it wasn't his so he fault for me to get abruption, he than called me every name under the sun.

I don't know where to start if Edward asks me why I still fear about Quil, Tyler's brother . I know that i shouldn't keep secrets from him.

As I said I probably only had slept for four in half hours when Edward came in to wake me up. He came into the room with a cup of coffee and whispered he is making breakfast. I open my eyes and said okay I'll be down in a sat there for a moment as we kissed each other. It woke me up. He stood up and headed to the kitchen as i went into the bathroom to do my business.

Than I went into the kitchen where I saw Edward start to make our breakfast. I knew he didn't want any help making breakfast but I help anyway. He turn around and gave me a grin. He was a little upset that I helped him cook breakfast.

I had no idea what he was doing until he showed me the little box. I was oh my God what is he doing . That's when he asks me to marry him. I was speechless I didn't know what to say at first. It got me thinking he won't let anything happen to me, so I said yes. The ring was beautiful and my day was going to be nice until my cell phone rang. I knew who it was it was Quil.

He gave me the look and ask me what is wrong. I nod my head and took a deep breath and mumbled to myself here's goes nothing.

"Edward, there is something I been hiding from me," I said looking at my cup

"Honey, what is it?" He asked taking me hand.

"Well, it's Quil - he; how do I explain it," I answered still looking down at my cup.

"He what?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"He raped me, he though I liked it and he thought I came over to see him but i only came over to return something Tyler left at my house," I answered as I could feel tears forming.

"That is it," he yelled.

"Edward, no don't try to do anything, if you do it would get worst, " I cried.

"Bella, you don't know," he mumbled as he got up and walked over to the sink.

"I do know, the baby was Quil's and Tyler yelled at me until I got an absorption - I had another absorption , so i had two," I replied as i put my head in my hands.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He asked.

"I was scared that you would leave me, " I answered.

"Bella, you know I won't leave you, I love you with all of my heart, " he said turning to face me.

"I am ashamed of my decision," I responded.

"You don't have to hide anything from me," he sigh.

"I know but like I said I am ashamed and I didn't know if I wanted to tell you," I whined.

"Bella, I love you, please don't hide anymore from me," he whispered.

I thought he would be upset with me and told me that if I love him I would open up and tell me, but he was calm. Surprise me. He didn't yell at me.

"For now on I am not going to hide anything from you," I said.

"Thank you, by the way I called my friend's office to see if there's any cancellation for this week," he replied.

I knew he would check, not that I cared - I know I need to talk to someone. I took a deep breath.

"Okay and so does he have any openings? " I asked.

"He does tomorrow afternoon," he answered.

"Nice, that's good - I am glad that he does, I can't live like this," I said walking into the hall.

I knew everyone wants me to move on and forget the past. _What if it makes my nightmares worst. I don't need it. Bella, this is for the best._ I felt sick to my stomach again. I knew it was all do to stress. Which isn't good. My stomach felt very bad so I ran to the bathroom. Damn it! Just thinking about everything made me sick. I leaned my head over the toilet and threw up. I threw up everything I just ate. Fuck! I got up and wash my face and went back to bed. I can't believe this. I was feeling pretty good until I thought about the past. I rolled over and closed my eyes and tried to rest until i felt a little better. It's always happen when I think about what happen to me in the past.

I was in deep sleep when i felt Edward's hand massage my back, I rolled over to see him. He knew that I wasn't feeling good so he got up and left me sleep. That is what I love about him.


	18. Chapter 18

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know. So for having a chapter posted late. Anyway I have four outtakes after the story is over. A few more chapters to go to the end, but stay around there's a few outtakes.

* * *

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

Wednesday afternoon I drove Bella to Mike's office for the first meeting. She wanted me to be in the room while they were talking. I didn't know if he would let me in. Well maybe this one time. But I thought she wouldn't open up fully if I was in the room. I took her hand and kissed the back of it. I knew Bella was worried. But last night was the last time she had nightmares. Bella rested her head on my chest as I drove and looked up at me nervously.

"Bella, it will be okay," I reassured her.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"If I knew he wouldn't help, I wouldn't have asked him," I replied as I pulled into his office parking lot.

I parked my car and helped her out of the car. She took my hand as we walked into the entrance of the building. I do trust Mike, we have been friends for a long time. Once we were in Bella signed in and his secretary gave her papers to fill out. Then we sat and waited for him to call her into the room. I knew she was upset that it had come to this. If Bella had no more nightmares this wouldn't have come to this. I hope this works, I really want her to have a normal life. She was resting her hand on my shoulder when he called her in.

I mouthed to him if it was okay if I could come in,but he shook his head no. I could tell she wasn't happy, but I was kind of glad that I wasn't allowed in the room - so I could make a phone call to a buddy of mine. I didn't want her to know who and why I called a dear friend since she told me that she would break off the engagement.

I told the girl at the desk that I would be outside to make a call. She told me okay. I stepped out and dialed Garrett. I knew Garrett would stay low and keep quiet. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey man," I said pacing back and forth.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favor," I answered looking at the door to make sure she wasn't coming out.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, it has to do with hurting someone," I answered.

"Yes, anything for you man- what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my girl; there is a sick fuck after her and I want to give him a warning," I answered nervously.

"It would be my pleasure," he said.

"Just stay low key," I replied.

"You know me bro, I will," he reassured me.

"Thanks, I will text you the address and everything when I can," I whispered.

"Alright, gotta go," he replied.

"Later," I said.

We hung up the phone and I walked back into the waiting room. The girl looked up at me and mouthed _she's still there with him_. It's a long time she's been in there. I took a seat and a magazine to look at. I hope everything's going okay. I took a deep breath. _How long is the first visit?_

Fifteen minutes later Bella came walking out of the room, and she didn't look too happy. She walked over to the front desk to make another appointment with him. I put the mag down and walked over to her. I wanted to ask how it went with Mike, but I was worried that she would freak out.

We walked out of the building holding hands. I pulled her closer to me so I could wrap my one arm around her. Bella looked like she was about to cry. I stopped in front of her and pulled her into a hug. When we pulled apart from hugging her phone rang. She took it out and excused herself to answer it. I heard her telling whoever it was to leave her the fuck alone. Right there and then I knew it was the fuckhead. This is the last straw. I am going to ask her for his information, and I don't care if she gets pissed at me, I am trying to get her help. He isn't being any help.

I am getting fucking pissed at him. Bella now was yelling and crying. She was telling him, _stop I never liked you and you fucking raped me, I didn't like it and you forced me to do everything. If you don't stop calling me and texting me, I would get a P.F.A. against you._ Then she hung up the phone. She walked back toward me and looked pissed and upset. She didn't say another word. I wished I could have grabbed her phone and answered it before she had a chance but she beat me to it.

All I have been thinking now is here we go again with the nightmare. I thought once she talked to him everything would be coming back to normal, but I guess I was wrong. On my way back to the house, I wanted to ask if she wanted to go out for dinner- but it might not be a good idea. I just let her cry, I took her hand and kissed the back of it. I wanted to say everything will be okay, but it was too soon to say so.

We drove back home in silence. It felt awkward that she hadn't said a word to me. I could see from the corner of my eye that she was resting her head back against the headrest. She was trying to relax but it looked like she was uncomfortable. I mumbled _we are almost home, so you can relax._ She turned her head and smiled for the first time. I returned a smile back.

She knew everything would be okay from this point. She mumbled _I love you_!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** Anyway I have four outtakes after the story is over. A few more chapters to go to the end, but stay around there's a few outtakes.

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

 **Four days later...**

It took Bella three nights for her nightmares to subside a little. Just once in three nights she woke up crying. My friend had started helping her get over the past. And now she wanted to plan the wedding after her last session with Mike. I was glad she seemed better than before.

She had opened up to me also, and she was talking to me more. We had been more romantic than before. When we went to bed I could place my arms around her.

The good thing was that she had registered for classes for next semester. I was so glad everything was getting back to normal. If you asked me where Bella was now, she was with Sue and Leah getting their dresses. I was glad she hung out with them, but as for Jake, I mentioned him and she told me, "What the fuck? I am mad at him."

She had told me that he tried to get her back, so I understood why she was pissed at him. Charlie asked me if I would be a groomsman, so there wouldn't be any uncomfortable feelings. I told him I would.

Our lives were going well and Bella was happier. She'd been emailing Emmett often. My Bella. She told me that she didn't need her phone today, so she had left it at the house.

As I was doing some research for school, her phone rang and I was concerned to see who it was. You wouldn't believe who it was - Jake - so I decided to see what he wanted.

"Hello," I answered, looking on the computer.

"Hello, sweetie. I am so sorry," he replied.

"Umm, dude, this is Edward," I said.

"Sorry, I thought you were Bella," he replied.

"I am not Bella, but I will tell her you called," I said, typing something.

"No, I will call her back," he muttered, as he hung up the phone.

That was so strange! Jake called her after what happened at dinner. Was she having an affair behind my back? She couldn't be. We had sex almost every night. I didn't want to come out and accuse her. I would see if she came back after they got the dresses.

Now she had me worried. I put her phone back to where it was lying, and I went back to my work. I was sure she would tell me the truth. I knew she loved me, and I loved her with everything I had. So why would she fuck him? No, she wouldn't be fucking him. He was probably being nice and trying to make sure she didn't tell him that she didn't want to be friends anymore.

 **Bella's POV**

I finally was able to sleep without waking up overnight. Dr. Newton really was helping me. I was very happy to see him once a week, even though I thought I would only have two sessions with him. He'd told me he preferred me to see him for a month, so I agreed to make sure everything was going okay before he ended our sessions.

I was glad Edward was there for me. I had been talking to him more, since he would be my husband soon. I was able to tell him anything. We were making love more than before, and it felt so good for once, not hurting me. I could mention Tyler's name without thinking he was going to hurt me.

I decided to go back to school, so I registered for three night classes. I couldn't get day classes, so I had to go with night. I hoped Edward wouldn't mind.

Anyway, Sue asked me if I wanted to go with them to look for dresses for their wedding. Leah and I got along with each other. She was already looking up to me like a big sister. My dad asked me if it was okay if he asked Edward to be in their wedding. I told him it was fine since Jake and I had been different. There was something going on with us no one knew. I had been seeing him for two weeks now. I felt like shit. I was engaged to Edward, and I was happy with him.

I didn't know what I was doing. In a few weeks, I would be planning a wedding. _Oh shit, I left my phone at the house - what if Edward answers the phone when he calls me?_ Edward would get worried. The good thing was I met them at the bridal shop, so I told Sue I had to be going back to the house. Both of them turned to look at me funny. I told them I'd explain later, hoping they would forget about why I had to go.

I was on my way home when my heart started pounding, thinking about what would happen once I got home. _Will he be pissed or calm? I don't know._ I didn't want him to tell me to fuck off. I had to make up a story about why he was calling me. I told Jake to call me later.

When I got home, Edward's car was in the driveway. I was heading to the door when he was standing in the doorway. He didn't look or seem pissed. I walked up to him, he gave me a kiss and we both walked into the house.

He never brought up the fact that someone had called. I was a little bit happy that I didn't need to explain anything to him. He knew that I loved him and I would never hurt him. I was, but I planned to end it with Jake.

I knew it would kill him if I told him, but we could still be friends. I hoped. Knowing Jake, he wouldn't tell Edward about this. I hoped not. If he did tell, it would kill him and he probably would break up our engagement.

And I didn't want it to happen because I was starting to get back to my old self again. I didn't want things to change again, so he'd better know what's best for him; it would end our friendship too.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/ N well there's is the**_ Epilogue and four outtakes on the story . I hope you all enjoy this story . I am working on a few new stories as well. My readers let me know if you want the outtakes weekly or bi-weekly . Thank you . Have a nice Easter .

* * *

Chapter 20

Edward's POV

 **Two months later.**

It had been two months and all was good. Bella had been sleeping and she had been hanging with her friends. I noticed she had been opening up to me. She had been telling me what happened to her and why she had stayed with him. I felt so bad for her. Like I told her before, if I had met her before, none of this would have happened. It was all the past.

Back to present day. Tonight I was taking her out to dinner to talk about our plans for our wedding. I really didn't want to, but I knew she wanted to, so I was going to do it for her.

I was going into the shower when my cell phone rang, so I had to answer it. When I saw the name on my caller ID, it was Charlie's house number, and Charlie answered. My body was trembling. It can't be.

"Hey, Charlie," I said.

"Bella didn't want to tell you the upsetting news. She is over here," he replied.

"What?! Is it Bella?" I asked.

"No, it's Emmett..." He was crying.

"What? No!" I felt myself start to cry.

"Yes… he was killed." He sounded upset.

"I will be right there." I walked back to my room and got dressed.

Poor Bella, she was close to him. Everything was going so well until now. Our night talking about our wedding would have to be postponed until all of this was over and done with.

I got in my car and headed over to his house. When I arrived at Sue and Charlie's house, Sue and Seth were waiting for me. I walked over to them and we walked into the house. When she saw me, Bella walked over to me and started to cry. I knew it wasn't going to be a good day to talk about our plans. I wanted to be supportive and let her tell me when would be a good time.

Everyone in the room told me that I was such a caring and loving man. It's because of how much I loved her. Plus, I wanted to be here for her. I knew how close they were. She did tell me we would make plans as soon as everything was over. I knew she wanted her brother here for the big day.

 **Bella's POV**

I was with a few friends shopping and having fun, when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was my dad's phone. I was wondering why he would be calling. I didn't want to answer, but I knew if I didn't, he would get worried and call out a search party for me. I excused myself so I could answer my call.

"Hey Dad," I answered.

"Hey Bells, there is something I need to tell you," he replied, as he was blowing his nose.

"What, Dad? What?" I asked.

"Umm. It's about your brother," he cried.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He was in combat and a bomb got him," he answered.

"No, please. No," I cried.

"Yes, Bella. I am very sorry," he mumbled.

"I am coming over; I don't want to be alone," I cried, as I walked back over to my friends.

"What about Edward?" he muttered.

"Can you call him for me?" I cried, as I pulled the phone away from my ear to tell them I needed to go.

I got in my car and headed to my dad's house. When I arrived at their house, my dad walked over to me, he opened my door and gave me a hug, and we both bawled. Then we walked into the house.

Everyone in the house was crying. Sue walked over to me and gave me a hug. At this point, I didn't want to talk about our wedding. It wasn't a good time.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward was over. I was glad he was there for the support, which I needed at the moment since Edward knew how close we had been. It meant everything to me that he came. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me, "We can postpone our plans until later."

I whispered, "Thank you for understanding."

He told me, "Whenever you want to."

I replied, "When this is over and all, we can."

I was glad he was there for me and not giving me a problem about discussing our wedding plans. I wished I had met him sooner. That was why I fell in love with him. He was the one I wanted to be with. And yes, we were going to talk about our plans because I wanted to marry him within a year and a half. I wished Emmett would be there for my big day.

"I know Emmett would want me to be happy, but I'll miss him on my wedding day. It will never be the same without him."

 _The end._

* * *

 _THE_ Epilogue AND A FEW OUTTAKES. Thanks for reading .


	21. Epilogue

_**A/ N well there's is the :**_ the first outtake will be posted next week . Just go to my profile and go to outtake for no more that wihat it would be under. outtakes on the story . I hope you all enjoy this story . I am working on a few new stories as well. My readers I hope you enjoy this story .

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Bella's POV**

 **One and half years later**

Well, today was the day, I was going to be Mrs. Cullen. Jake was the best man. Believe it or not, he never told Edward that we had a few affairs. Edward didn't know that I was pregnant. Yes, you heard me - I was three weeks into my pregnancy. No, it wasn't Jake's. After I told him it was over, we stayed friends. I was hoping my gown would still fit. And guess what; it did. No one knew yet.

Anyway, Leah was my maid of honor; yes, she knew about the baby and after everyone found out she had a surprise for me. Guess what - she was hooked up with Jake and I was happy. Seth was trying to get Lily to be his girlfriend.

Leah and I had to go over to my dad's house to get ready. We invited three hundred people to our wedding. Leah insisted on driving so I let her.

Once we were at my dad's and Sue's house, Leah parked the car. My dad answered the door and we walked into the house.

"Well, my baby girl is getting married today." He hugged me.

"Yeah, Dad, I know." I kissed his cheek.

"Sue is getting ready," he said, as he walked into their bedroom.

Leah and I walked into the guest room to get dressed. I told her that if she was happy with him, then I was happy. She told me that I looked awesome and beautiful in my gown. She helped me finish getting dressed. My friend Lily was there getting ready too.

After we were ready, we were all heading to the church. I knew once I said "I do" it was official; I was Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I was so nervous. Both of them told me there was nothing to be nervous about. The limo driver pulled up at the church, and he helped everyone out. I was the last one out of the limo. The driver told me I looked gorgeous in my gown. I thanked him and walked in.

As I began to walk into the vestibule, I could feel my body shake. I knew it was nerves, so I took a deep breath. My mom walked over to me and gave me a hug.

**Ceremony**

After all of my bridesmaids and my maid of honor walked down to the altar, it was my turn to walk. As we walked down the aisle, everyone stood up and watched my dad and me walked to the altar. He whispered to me, "Don't cry, Bells". My dad knew when he called me, Bells it made me smile.

As we approached the altar, Edward took my hand and held it. As we said our vows and exchanged the rings, we were officially married. We had pictures taken and then there was the reception, where everyone was having a lot of fun.

 **Honeymoon**

We went to Bermuda for our honeymoon. We had some fun, and we had some alone time. That's when I told him that I was pregnant. He took it better than I expected him to. We stayed there for two weeks.

 **During my eight months of pregnancy.**

What an ordeal that was. Everyone was so worried about me. They were asking me if I needed anything. They knew what happened to me when I was pregnant before. I knew Edward wouldn't hit me because he really did love me.

I had a few problems carrying our little boy. The first thing I thought was pre-eclampsia, and it freaked me out. I gave birth two weeks after my due date. They had induced labor meds in case the baby would stay in any longer. There would have been a big risk, but I gave birth to our precious little boy, Eleazar.

After they washed him off, they handed him over to me. He had Edward's eyes and his smile, and everything else was mine.

 **One year later.**

After a few months after delivering Eleazar, I found out that I was pregnant again. _Yeah… pregnant._ This pregnancy was harder than with our son. Every two months I ended up in the hospital. They had told me I could lose the baby, so I ended up staying in the hospital for my last three months. I was scared, but I gave birth to our daughter Maria.

 **Three years later**

I didn't get my tubes tied, but we had been safe until three years later. I had a normal pregnancy this time. I gave birth on the due date to our youngest son, Ephraim. He totally looked like Edward.

After I gave birth to our Ephraim, Edward and I decided we wanted to try for one more daughter and that would be it. Guess what… I was pregnant again within two weeks after we talked about it.

 **Nine months later.**

I gave birth to our youngest daughter, Tia. She had everything I had, from my hair to my facial expressions. She was our last child we had until a few months later. I found out I was pregnant again, and I was about to cry when I knew for sure. It was a boy again, and his name was Eric. He was our last child.

 **Thirteen years later.**

All of our children were older, and they got along pretty well with one another. For Edward and me, we were happy parents and enjoy living together. No more drama, no more pain, and for me, no more nightmares. Emmett would be happy too. Edward and I would live happily ever after.

* * *

THE OUTTAKES WILL BE WEEKLY. THANKS FOR READING !


	22. Author Note

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-c3ee-1264-363a-232f037717ef" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Dear my fella dear the first out take is now posted. Go to my page and go under Email Emails from Emmett. Thanks you/span/p 


End file.
